The Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) is affiliated with Tulane University of Louisiana and was dedicated in 1964. The Center is part of Tulane University Health Sciences along with the School of Medicine, the School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine, and the School of Science and Engineering. The TNPRC is one of seven NIH-supported National Primate Research Centers that constitute the National Primate Research Center Program. This application requests funding for the five-year time period of May 1, 2018-April 30, 2023. Funds will be used to support administration, operations, animal resources, scientific research resources, a pilot research program, improvements and modernization, outreach, and education and training activities of the Center. The period since the last renewal of the TNPRC base grant has been a time of sustained growth and programmatic change. Individual investigator-initiated funding has increased to more than $34M in FY16-17. The Center has been successful in obtaining two large NIH contracts, the Simian Vaccine Evaluation Unit and the Nonhuman Primate Core Cellular Immunology Laboratory, largely based on the strong scientific capabilities and infrastructure of the Center. The TNPRC is the only NPRC to have a Regional Biosafety Laboratory (BSL3) that has been a key factor in obtaining funds to support numerous studies utilizing select agents and emerging infectious diseases including an expanding program in tuberculosis research. The animal resources program is fully accredited by AAALAC with exemplary status. Significant infrastructure projects have been completed within this time period including construction of a new surgical facility, an electrical distribution system upgrade, storm water treatment improvements, security camera upgrades, waste water treatment plant upgrades, purchase of state of the art equipment, and renovation of laboratory spaces. The strategic plan underwent a comprehensive review and a new five-year plan was created for 2016-2021 that serves as the blueprint for further scientific and developmental efforts. In the next grant period we will continue to improve infrastructure with plans for several renovation projects to create new laboratory space and complete a PET/CT imaging facility. We will capitalize on the presence of the large BSL3 facility to expand our research program in tuberculosis to include NIH grant and contract studies, foundation supported studies as well as expanding and diversifying our existing NIH funded research program. We will continue to develop our partnerships with private entities through our Business Development Officer where our expertise and research interests benefit both parties. We will also continue to develop our mentoring program to provide the best possible experience for trainees and junior faculty.!